


60's-stuck!

by stupidHumans (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, homestuckinthefucking60'sman, yeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stupidHumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A project I'm working on for English, thought you guys might enjoy it. Loosely based off of The Help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60's-stuck!

“Hey man,” Dave called throughout the house as he dropped his books at the end of the stairs. His sister, Rose, watched for their father to come down from his loft/office. Though quite rare for the day and age, Dave and Rose’s dad was an extremely talented stay-at-home writer for the Civil Rights Movement. His views were greatly celebrated, as they were the standard thoughts of a human in their 30’s. Rose observed her father with great analytical inquiry, as a flood of memories with her mother drenched her content mood.  
Roxy Strider was almost perfect; beauty, elegance, grace, poise. Her one fault was exemplified by the beer gut she had grown accustomed to in her later years. All it took to end her was a Peach Schnapps and a car. Rose cannot say she was very close to her mother, but as mother-daughterly relationships go, theirs was simply unconditional. If Rose scrutinized the situation too much, her attitude sunk because of her father, Dirk’s, reaction to the event. You could say that Rose valued her father, as he was always in time, kept a good even pace, and had so much sheer intelligence it seeped from the corners of his mouth. Those were attributes that Rose could appreciate.  
“Hey kids. How was your day?” was met with a groan from Dave.  
“Dude, they’re thinking about letting trolls into our school.” Dave glared at his father, as their relationship was almost as if they were more of brothers than father and son. Dirk Strider tried his best to be there to hear and reply to his children’s opinions. If not a good father, he was an excellent friend.  
“Dave, I know it isn’t right, I don’t think so either, but we have to respect people’s opinions.”  
What a hypocrite, Rose observed. As the two rambled, she was silently gravitating toward the corner, her presence and acknowledgement fading.  
“Then why the hell can’t they respect mine!” Dave stormed up the stairs and Rose watched her father flinch as he heard his angry son stomping around upstairs.  
Rose looked to her father, sitting down on the stairs with his face in his palms. “Why do they have to upset the balance of nature all the fucking time?” Rose shrugged to this and made her way upstairs.  
While Rose was in the midst of sewing a new dress, her angry albino brother came barging through her door. Rose paid no mind to this, as she knew Dave would tell her what he felt. Besides their father, Rose was the only one Dave opened himself to. Her excessive psychoanalysis was something to be respected in Dave’s eyes, and they were a team of interwoven stories and secrets.  
“Ro, I got a problem with all this.”  
Rose looked up from her sewing and with searching eyes, pulled Dave down onto her bed and took off his Aviators. Dave squinted at the light around him, seemingly making him all the more irritated. Rose put her hands on Dave’s shoulders to turn him towards her, and he pushed her away, so everything was quiet.  
“It’s not right.”  
Argue, Rose couldn’t; someone of her rank in society should hate the trolls as well, yet she was only fascinated by them. Not quite animals, not quite humans; they blurred the anatomical lines of history. No, she hadn’t met one, but she’d honestly like to get to know one.  
To Rose, trolls were supposedly vile beasts of mankind. They did not belong to anything, yet they still prevailed in our community of humans. Legends exaggerated their need to kill humans with their three-inch-long claws and protruding fangs. Rose had heard of some having claws almost a foot long to kill violently with. Being the unbiased, apathetic person she is, she didn’t completely ignore the remarks but also didn’t take them to heart. They were simply there to stow away in her head for expansion of her brain.  
To Dave, trolls were wicked creatures who didn’t deserve a single chance.  
Yet hidden differences aside, the two managed to keep their friendship intact. For how long it would still hold, Rose couldn’t see. Not for too much longer. She had made plans for tonight, plans for something she knew was highly unlikely for her, a sheltered, well-fed human girl. This train of thought was abruptly interrupted as she returned to 1963, in Austin, Texas.  
“David, I wish for you to explain your distaste for the trolls.” Dave groaned and slumped down with his elbows on his knees.  
Seemingly in thought, Dave was awaited by Rose for his answer.  
“Alright, firstly; they reek. Secondly; they’re cruel assholes. And finally -Dave paused- they eat us.”  
Rose, undeterred, press on Dave’s cranial buttons.  
“Have you ever actually met a troll, David?” Rose smirked in triumph.  
Dave seemed to have lost it as probably his biggest secret he has and ever will hold gushes out.  
“Yeah, I fucking have, and he’s the worst douche bag on the planet!” Dave huffed and added before slamming the door, “Thanks for all the help!”

This was new.


End file.
